Soul of Loyalty
by bird in a gale
Summary: La lucha entre Camus y Milo, pero desde otro punto de vista. Simplemente, quise ampliar un poco esas escenas.


**Soul of Loyalty [Oneshot]**

Milo consideraba que despertar hecho un desastre de extremidades, ropa y cabello sobre su Caja de Pandora era exactamente el tipo de cosa que sería normal en él si no fuera un Caballero. Pero como lo era, estaba mortalmente ofendido con quien fuera el desgraciado que lo había revivido, como si fuera poco, sin su permiso.

Más allá de eso, tampoco lograba comprender por qué razón estaba allí. O tal vez debiera decir _estaban_ , porque si había algo que tenía por seguro era que él no era el único. No había percibido ningún cosmos conocido hasta el momento y, por lógica, eso sería razón suficiente para pensar que el resto de los dorados no habían pasado por la misma situación que él hasta que se demostrara lo contrario; no obstante, Milo de Escorpio se guiaba por algo que, para él, era más valioso que el razonamiento lineal y en frío: su instinto. Mientras avanzaba por un risco congelado, agachando la cabeza para que la capucha de la capa le ocultara las facciones ―de qué o quién, no estaba seguro―, vagamente se preguntó si lo único que había en ese lugar era nieve, hielo y más nieve. No resentía el frío, pero sus ojos estaban algo cansados de ver sólo blanco.

Asgard.

Pasaban los minutos y seguía sin encontrar a ninguno de sus compañeros de armas, pero por lo que le habían dicho... no tardaría en hacerlo.

La montaña a su derecha, el precipicio a su izquierda. Era noche cerrada y ráfagas de viento gélido arrastraban los copos de nieve por el aire; la capucha se replegó sobre sí misma y cayó a sus espaldas, y el cabello le azotó el rostro sin piedad. Para ese momento llevaba casi dos horas caminando y estaba a punto de olvidar la efímera esperanza de reencontrarse con alguno de los otros Caballeros cuando, al doblar en una curva, una figura con capa oscura y capucha como la de él apareció en el camino. Milo se detuvo y alzó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

―Había un Caballero de Oro por aquí ―dijo, acentuando el gesto al reconocer el cosmos de aquel hombre cuyo rostro seguía oculto en las sombras―. Parece que esa sabandija decía la verdad. ―Una ráfaga de viento más fuerte que las anteriores arrancó la capa de aquel sujeto revelando una armadura dorada, una cabellera turquesa, una expresión fría... esa que él conocía tan bien que podría dibujarla incluso en sueños. Milo siguió su camino pero se detuvo una vez más, a un escaso metro de su compañero, dándole la espalda―. Vamos, Camus ―apremió, sin voltear hacia él―. Parece que su base está cruzando este lugar. Le sacaremos la verdad a los Dioses Guerreros... ―Pero no pudo continuar, porque el crujido del hielo congelando su capa le hizo perder el hilo de la oración. La tela voló lejos y se hizo añicos, y Milo enfrentó a su amigo de un salto, posicionándose en cuclillas. No entendía, no podía ser que...―. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Camus dio media vuelta sobre su propio eje para mirarlo. El Caballero de Escorpio sentía que le estallaría la cabeza por la cantidad de preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente, todas intentando cobrar protagonismo. Y ni hablar del plano emocional.

Cuando aquel tipo le dijo que había visto a un hombre con armadura cerca de ese lugar, el primero en el que Milo había pensado fue, obviamente, en Camus de Acuario. Y es que más allá de lo ocurrido en el Santuario antes de la batalla contra Hades, ellos dos siempre habían sido inseparables. Él aún no se perdonaba el haber dudado de su mejor amigo cuando éste volvió a la vida junto con los demás: Saga, Shura, Deathmask, Afrodita... Era imperdonable lo que hizo, poner en tela de juicio la lealtad de todos ellos, pero lo que más le pesaba era haber sido tan necio, tan ciego como para no sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones de Camus. ¿Cómo podría pasar eso por alto? ¿Cómo podría olvidar que, pese a todo, cuando se reunieron en el Inframundo la única mirada que Camus le dirigió era un claro «te perdono», que era exactamente lo que necesitaba?

Justo antes de morir...

Le habría encantado darle una palmada en el hombro, sonreírle y comentar alguna estupidez, de la misma manera que solía hacer cuando vivían en el Santuario, en épocas de paz. Pero creyó que lo más importante en ese momento era averiguar qué hacían ellos allí, y contaba con que Camus estuviera de acuerdo. No obstante, la mirada gélida del Caballero de Acuario le decía que no, que no era así. ¿Acaso le guardaba rencor por...?

― ¿No lo entiendes? ―Milo volteó hacia la voz, descolocado pero sin deshacer la posición de ataque. Un hombre joven portando una armadura roja, con una rodilla hincada en un risco a mayor altura que los santos dorados, lo miraba con cierto desdén―. Soy un Dios Guerrero, Surt de Eikschnir. Y el Caballero de Oro, Camus ―añadió, y Milo sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la columna vertebral―, es un compañero que pelea con nosotros.

― ¿Un Dios Guerrero? ―repitió, volviendo a centrar su atención en Camus―. ¡Camus, ¿has traicionado a Athena?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Nada de raciocinio. Milo volvía a dudar de su amigo y una parte de él se odiaba por ello, clamaba por confiar en él el tiempo suficiente como para encontrar al menos una explicación; pero él era, por sobre todas las cosas, leal.

Y por mucho que le doliera, su diosa era su máxima prioridad.

No Camus.

―No necesitas saberlo. ―Y de nuevo esa voz tan odiosa...―. ¡Mis llamas te incinerarán!

Milo apretó las manos en puños y contuvo la respiración cuando un remolino de fuego bajó por la ladera de la montaña, lamiendo la roca; pensó en devolver el ataque, pero...

― ¡Diamond Dust!

Hielo y fuego.

Lo último que sintió Milo antes de perder la consciencia fue el golpe antagónico, ambos ataques chocando contra su cuerpo con una fuerza arrolladora.

Y la sensación de flotar en el aire...

…

Algo filoso se le clavaba en la espalda. Los párpados le pesaban y sentía un ardor feroz en el pecho. Intentó moverse, pero sus extremidades parecían haber sido rellenadas con plomo.

―Despertaste.

Milo se incorporó como pudo y arrodillado en el suelo, entrecerró los ojos intentando vislumbrar algo pese a la oscuridad que envolvía el lugar. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos pero, finalmente, comprendió que estaba en una cueva.

― ¡Shaka! ―Su voz sonó terriblemente pastosa―. ¿Tú me salvaste?

El Caballero de Virgo se encontraba sentado sobre una roca en su eterna posición del Loto. Los ojos cerrados, la cabeza inclinada hacia delante; como siempre, parecía tener todo bajo control y, otra vez como siempre, eso irritaba un poco a Milo.

―Te encontré anoche en el río ―respondió el mayor con calma, y agregó―: No deberías moverte.

―Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad, Shaka? ―inquirió, ignorando por completo su sugerencia―. Lo que está sucediendo en Asgard. Y la razón por la que revivimos aquí...

―Tengo clara una sola cosa ―lo interrumpió―. No tenemos una razón para pelear.

Milo intentó moverse e hizo una mueca de dolor; sin embargo, no fue eso lo que provocó que frunciera el ceño, sino las palabras de su compañero.

―Es cierto que no sabemos quién nos devolvió la vida. Pero no hay duda de que esa persona está en Asgard. ¿Verdad?

En respuesta, Shaka pareció sonreír.

―Siéntate y ten paciencia ―replicó, sereno―. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer contra el que juega con el destino de los Caballeros de Oro.

― ¿Aunque te diga que fue Camus quien me atacó? ―asestó, sintiendo que su corazón parecía latir dolorosamente lento ante sus propias palabras.

― ¿Camus?

―Dijiste que no había una razón para pelear. ―Milo se puso de pie con dificultad y se colgó la Caja de Pandora al hombro―. Pero mi cosmo me dice que lo haga. Es suficiente razón para mí.

Se encaminó hacia la salida de la cueva cojeando y sin esperar a que el Caballero de Virgo le contestara, herido de muerte pero cargando en su espalda su mayor orgullo: la armadura de Escorpio.

El símbolo de su lealtad hacia Athena.

…

― ¿Y el cadáver de Escorpio?

―No lo han encontrado.

―Sigan buscando.

―Sí, señor.

Camus miró de reojo a Surt, que caminaba a su lado portando, al igual que él, su armadura. Entendía que el cuerpo de Milo era la prueba que necesitaban para poder declararlo muerto oficialmente, pero la verdad, no creía que hiciera falta. Difícilmente habría sobrevivido a la combinación de ambos golpes. A no ser que alguien lo hubiera atendido en seguida, era casi imposible que siguiera vivo.

Aunque por otra parte, era Milo.

― ¿No le diste el golpe de gracia a propósito? ―Camus se detuvo y Surt lo imitó. Sigmund, otro de los Dioses Guerreros, perforaba al Caballero de Acuario con la mirada. Si intentaba leerle la mente o asesinarlo, el dorado no lo sabía, pero lejos de sentirse amedrentado sostuvo el contacto visual―. Caballero de Oro, Camus de Acuario.

Surt dio un paso más.

―Detente, Sigmund.

El aludido avanzó hacia ellos y lo encaró, deteniéndose a un metro de él. Camus no pudo evitar tensarse pero, por fortuna, ninguno de los Dioses Guerreros pareció notarlo.

―No me importa si eres amigo de Surt ―dijo con voz ronca―. Yo no confío en ti.

Y se fue.

Hubo un tenso silencio en el cual Camus se limitó a quedarse quieto, reforzando su máscara de inexpresividad. Surt le sonrió de medio lado.

―Lo siento, Camus. Sigmund es... ―dudó―. Él perdió a su hermano en la batalla contra el ejército de Athena. Odia a los Caballeros desde entonces.

―Tú eres igual, Surt ―replicó Acuario, mirándolo de reojo―. Un Caballero le quitó la vida a tu hermana.

El Dios Guerrero cerró los ojos.

―Eso fue un accidente. No te odio por eso, Camus.

Y allí estaba el quid de la cuestión para él, la razón por la cual no había dudado en atacar a Milo. La razón por la cual volvería a hacerlo.

Pero, ¿hasta qué punto era eso verdad? Porque lo cierto es que una parte de él no podía evitar darle la razón a Sigmund: cuando lanzó el golpe contra su amigo, lo hizo guiado por un impulso que le decía que con su ataque anularía el de Surt. Aunque luego hubiera intentado autoconvencerse de que no era así; allí estaba, esa era su verdad.

Y sin embargo...

―No faltaré a mi promesa.

―Te creo ―replicó Surt, sonriendo―. Pero... En ese momento, tu golpe congelador debe haber cancelado mis llamas, logrando que Escorpio se salvara de una herida fatal. ―Entornó los párpados y Camus le sostuvo la mirada, aunque notaba el pulso acelerado―. Creo que fue una coincidencia, pero...

― ¡SURT!

Uno de los soldados los alcanzó corriendo, algo jadeante.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― ¡El Caballero de Oro, Milo de Escorpio, apareció!

―Así que sobrevivió.

Por algún motivo parecía satisfecho con la información, y eso, a Camus le dio mala espina. Sabía que ese momento sería clave. Por eso, pese a que había traicionado a Athena y a cada uno de sus compañeros, no pudo evitar el leve escalofrío que le rozó la espalda.

―Yo lo eliminaré ―anunció, destilando tal firmeza y seguridad que Surt no pudo evitar arquear una ceja en respuesta.

El Caballero de Acuario dio media vuelta y salió de la fortaleza pensando que, si bien no traicionaría a su amigo asgardiano, tampoco podía permitir que éste torturara a Milo con sus llamas.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer: darle una muerte sin dolor.

Oyó gritos seguidos de golpes sordos, como cuerpos cayendo al suelo desde una gran altura. Dejó atrás el castillo y caminó en dirección a la figura dorada de su antiguo compañero de armas; una gota de oro entre tanto blanco.

― ¡Sal de ahí, Camus! ―gritó Milo, volteando en el preciso instante en el cual Acuario se detenía frente a él. El francés vio la lucha interna, percibió cómo se debatía el escorpión; la confusión se reflejaba en sus ojos y él era capaz de leerlos. Un doloroso recordatorio de lo mucho que habían llegado a conocerse en la vida anterior―. Camus, sabes que si dos Caballeros de Oro pelean entre sí, la lucha durará más de mil días. ―Él guardó silencio, y una chispa iluminó las turquesas de Milo―. ¡Responde, Camus! ¡¿Por qué debo pelear contra ti?!

¿Era una chispa de furia? ¿De dolor?

Tal vez ambas.

―Por una promesa que le hice a un amigo en mi vida pasada ―replicó―. Para poder cumplirla.

― ¿Una promesa? ―Quebrándose internamente...

―Fue antes de convertirme en Caballero. ―Camus suavizó el tono, recordando ese día y, no obstante, viéndose incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos de quien alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo―. La hermana de mi amigo Surt quedó atrapada en la avalancha que causé y se fue por siempre... ―Reconoció la comprensión en los irises de Milo, más no el perdón; se sintió sucio―. Algún día sacrificaré mi vida para pelear por Surt. Es la única forma de redimirme. ―Pese a que no era su redención la que buscaba. Otra vez persiguiendo un objetivo oculto que nada tenía que ver con él o con algo que quería para sí...―. Usaré la vida nueva que me dieron en esta tierra por mi amigo Surt. ¡Eso es lo que decidí!

― ¿Aunque eso implique pelear contra mí? ―preguntó, su voz tembló ligeramente.

...Perdiendo a Milo en el proceso.

―Los dos morimos en el Inframundo ―respondió, empujando hacia abajo el terrible sentimiento de impotencia, de dolor...―. No debería importar si uno de los dos muere ahora.

Elevó su cosmos y Milo lo imitó, endureciendo la expresión.

―De acuerdo ―dijo en voz baja, esta vez firme―. Te venceré como a un enemigo.

Y a Camus le fue imposible ignorar el nudo de acero que se le había formado en la garganta. Cerró los ojos brevemente.

Atacó.


End file.
